bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah
| birthday = | gender = Male | height = 188 cm | weight = 70 kg | affiliation = Himself, Nea Walker | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Nea's Inner World | resurrección = Dragon Severo | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} , is a Arrancar that appeared in Soul Society about 80 years ago. He was killed by Rin Kurogane over his arm was saved and subsequently implanted in Nea Walker Appearance Noah is a tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his eye in his mid- to late-twenties. It has the darkened skin, amber eyes and bluish black hair. He also has the line of black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads. He wears the a white shirt, dress pants, and formal shoes. Personality Noah has the tendency to be cheerful, carefree and sometimes even indifferent to what happens around him. A person who takes things easy and always seeks out the funny side to the situation, if any. Noah is not violent, fight only when is interested or tempted to discover the potential of their adversaries. He likes to be clever and cheat others, hating to do this with him. He and very friendly with Nea, however, Nea tends to annoy Noah to comical effect, as its no-nonsense demeanour often contrasts with Nea's tendency to goof off whenever he likes, adding fuel to Noah's irritation to its vessel. Noah is not above bad-mouthing Nea as a result. It seems to hold Nea in high regards, referring to him as "boss" (大将, taishō ) in an affectionate manner. Noah is also shown to have a more comical side to it when it argued with Nea about each other's stubbornness. History Several hundred years before the current time, Noah was a self-made Arrancar of great power who appeared in Soul Society. Fearful of his great power, the Central 46 ordered his immediate capture and execution. During the first attack of the shinigami against him, Noah decimated almost half of their military forces. Realizing that they were not powerful enough to defeat him, Rin Kurogane, the Capitan of the 10th Division at the time, decided to face it alone in combat. The battle's exact nature is unknown, but resulted in the death of Noah. Decades after his death, his left arm mysteriously appears and and deployed in Nea Walker. Decades after his death, his left arm appears mysteriously and posteriomente and deployed in Nea Walker. After deploying the arm Nea, Noah reappeared as a spirit living in the inner world of Nea. Plot Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: It is noted several times that Noah has an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure, exceeding that of Captain-level. His presence can be felt from a very long distance. According to Retsu Unohana, Noah should be able to easily defeat any Shinigami captain armed with Shikai. Sonído Master: Noah's skill and speed in Sonído is so great, it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation, simply appearing solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. Category:Lucda Mayer